


Pokemon: Alolan Journeys

by CormacJ10



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 04:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13263567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CormacJ10/pseuds/CormacJ10
Summary: Amy Ketchum just arrived in the Alola region after an abrupt decision to move from her mother, Kala. Will she find true love there? Will she uncover the mysteries of the Alola region? What new adventures life has in store for her?For answers to that, stay tuned!





	1. A New Beginning

It was the brink of dawn at the Hau’oli outskirts. The warm gentle breeze touches the palm trees to life, the leaves dance to the morning tune. Wingulls using the air current to glide to the next area. A tan young woman stretches her arms at her balcony, basking in Alola’s golden sun and taking in the salty breeze.

 

“Ahhh, can’t you just feel that warmth? The first day spent under Alola’s sun!” she yawns.

 

Turning to her Meowth, she says “Meowth? Could you be a dear and get Amy for me, will you? We still need to unpack some of the boxes we left last night.”

 

Meowth nodded and scampers away to get the spoken youth.

 

* * *

 

A young blonde crouched still, breath ragged, arms shaking. He looks to his left, nothing but burning towers amidst the fading afternoon. To his right, a giant red-figure stands in the middle of the trees; mouth fuming, eyes lurking.

 

Its shiny beads look at the blonde’s way, ducking down from his sight on instinct.

 

He feels his chest pounding, hoping the creature hasn’t noticed him yet.

 

Suddenly, the ground on his feet shook. ‘The monster was on the move…’ he thought. His eyes darted in every direction, thinking of a plan.

 

The tremors grew worse, the creature was getting close. The blonde took a strange tablet from his right and looked at a picture of his face. Shaken by the glaring half-heart he has over a dozen.

 

Gulping at the circumstances, he drew his bow and arrow and looked for the creature, trying to aim for the head.

 

The monster was now a few feet away. Its long gangly nose sniffing through the burning forest, his mouth agape and tongue lolling out.

 

The blonde took careful aim of the creature’s head, hoping that the tall grass could still cover him whilst making the smallest of noises.

 

Beads of sweat trickle down his forehead, lips quivering with fear. His heart pounded in his chest, feeling as though it might burst out any minute.

 

With each pound, the arrow slowly took aim at the monster’s head.

 

Link took a short breath, readying the final blow. The Moblin startled and locked eyes with him, shimmering white meets sky blue.

 

His eyes were resolute in defeating this foe, as was he, just as he was about to fire his bow…

 

“MEOWTH!”

 

Amy jolts up when she hears Meowth’s call, pressing the wrong button and withdrawing Link’s bow. He met the crushing hit of the Moblin’s club like an rampaging Tauros.

 

“ **GAME OVER** ” her TV screen displays.

 

The young brunette falls to her knees in defeat on what her pet Pokémon has done. She turns and gives Meowth a mean look.

 

“What. Do. You. Want!?” she growls.

 

“Meowth! Nrya, Mya-Meowth,” Meowth says, giving Amy a knowing smile.

 

“You know I disabled the autosave on this game. I haven’t saved in hours. You know how much progress I lost?” she asks Meowth, who only looked amused at her bloodshot eyes.

 

“A lot, that’s what!” she exclaims.

 

Amy lunged forwards and grabs Meowth, placing both her knuckles on the sides of Meowth’s head and began grinding them, hard. Meowth tries to wrestle his way out, but Amy’s legs were like a vice grip on him. So, he drew his claws out and unleashes a flurry of Fury Swipes on her face.

 

Her legs loosened their grip as she recoiled and screamed in pain. “Nya, Meowth!” Meowth said before scurrying out of Amy’s room. Amy let out a small whimper before saying “I know! Tell mother I’m coming out in a bit,” to the retreating cat Pokémon.

 

She continues to lay on the hardwood floor, her hands covering the just-eviscerated face. She looks up and reaches for her Joy-Con controller, pressing the home button and quitting _Breath of the Wild._

 

‘Well that’s a bummer,’ she thinks to herself. ‘Six hours of my life, gone! And from what? Friggin Meowth sneaking up on me, guess that’s what I get from being too focused on these things.’

 

She rolled to her side and looks at her neatly covered bed, it hasn’t been used since she and her family moved to Alola. She looks further up to her nightstand, where several pictures are framed beneath the bookshelf.

 

Amy’s eyes soften at a pink frame, the face covered by the glare of the light, but her short honey blonde hair and pink fedora hat remained unscathed.

 

“I hope you still see me up there.” She mutters to herself just before tears drip out of her and a few quiet sobs come through.

 

* * *

 

After a few minutes of rumbling, Amy forces herself up and stumbles her way to the door, knocking a few unpacked boxes thanks to her numbed legs. “That’s what I get for sitting on my butt for hours,” she thinks exasperated.

 

The moment she steps out of her room, Kala steps in from the balcony. Her brown eyes locks with Amy’s sky blue. Her lips quirked up a smirk at her dejected daughter.

 

“How was the session last night? Made any progress with the Divine Beasts?” she jokingly asks Amy.

 

Amy lets out a groan and puts her hands on her face. “I was about to move on to Zora’s domain after unlocking the memory fragments, but got stuck on a really bad Bokoblin camp,” she pulls her hands out of her eyes and shoots a glare at the laxing Meowth at the kitchen top. “Let’s just say Meowth’s sneak attack left much to be desired.”

 

She continues her menacing glare when the young mother places her hand on the brunette’s shoulder. “You know he means well dear, besides I would’ve thought you’d sleep away after a 13-hour flight, but I see you’ve inherited your father’s determination,” Kala says, cocking up an eyebrow at the still dejected youth.

 

Amy looks up at her mother, fighting an urge to make her eyes roll. “It’s like it’s calling me, mother,” she explains. “It’s only right that I must answer.”

 

Kala’s smirk turns into a wide smile and wraps her arms around her daughter, giving her a nice warm hug.

 

Just as Amy was about to reciprocate the hug, there was a knock at the door. Kala removes herself from Amy and answers the door. A nice tall man in a lab coat stepped in and flashes Kala a toothy grin.

 

“Hey there Kala! Welcome to Alola!” he exclaims.

 

“Professor Kukui! Hello,” she says, surprised. “I wasn’t expecting you until later?”

 

“Oh, I was just on a stroll when I saw that you were already up.” The professor looks to where Amy was standing. She keeps her head down to hide the tiredness of her eyes. He gives her a small nod when she looks up at him.

 

“Hey there, cousin!” he exclaims. “Did you sleep well? You feelin’ any jet lag? We sure are far away from Kanto here in Alola.” He bombards to the sleep-deprived youth. “Let’s get you to the Island Kahuna and get your Pokémon, yeah!”

 

“Kahuna?” Amy says with a raised eyebrow.

 

“The Kahuna is the chief of the island,” Professor Kukui explains. “He knows all the goings-on in this island and helps all the people here, newcomers and all.”

 

‘Kahuna equals Elite Four member’ Amy thinks to herself.

 

“Anyways!” Kala exclaims, placing a hand on Amy’s shoulder. “Amy, I think you should go to your room and change before going out with the Professor, hm?”

 

Amy cast a confused look at her mother before looking down and forgetting that she wore what she had on the night they arrived at the house, a black tank top and cargo pants. Amy nods and says, “I will mother, I’ll leave you to catch up with the Professor, sound cool?”

 

“Ice cold,” Kala replies. Amy rolls back her eyes once more before heading back to her room with a small smile on her face.

 

Amy comes back wearing a sun-hat, a yellow floral blouse and green khakis with Pikachu themed sneakers and a Pokéball shoulder bag to top it off.

 

She catches a small tidbit of Kala’s reminiscence with Professor Kukui, “--it still impresses me on how your Alolan Pokémon managed to stand up to Blaine of all people?!”

 

The Professor looks away, sheepish, and says “Yeah, after him the Viridian gym leader totally wiped the floor with me,” he looks down at the floor and shrugs. “Thus, ends my visit in Kanto.”

 

Kala then hears Amy’s footsteps and flashes a wide smile at her daughter. “Oh, aren’t you beautiful?” she says before walking up to her. “And you’re even wearing makeup?! Hoping to catch one of those Alolan ladies, huh?!” she nudges at the still sleep-deprived brunette.

 

Amy swats her mother’s elbow away and says “It’s just to hide my eye-bags mother! You know I get embarrassed when too many people look at me weird.”

 

Kala could only chuckle at her daughter’s bashfulness and bids her farewell when she steps out with the Pokémon Moves professor.

 

* * *

 

They arrive in Iki Town, only to realize that the Kahuna is nowhere to be found. The Professor points Amy to the small opening past the giant stage. “That’s Mahalo trail,” Professor Kukui says. “The Kahuna is probably their checking up on the island’s guardian deity.”

 

Amy went in search of the island kahuna there. “You can’t miss him.” she replays Kukui’s message to her as if that’s gonna help her search for the kahuna any easier.

 

She arrives at a wooden bridge where a young blonde girl in an all-white outfit is struggling to keep her bag from doing something.

 

‘Maybe an egg’s about to hatch’ Amy thinks to herself just as the young girl fell on her back and a fluffy ball of star-dust came out of her bag.

 

“Wait! Nebby- “she says just as a pack of Spearow rained down from above, one of them scratching her hand while the rest ambushed the poor Pokémon. They each took turns grabbing it with their claws, tossing it into the air and headbutt it back down like a weird game of Volleyball.

 

As interesting as the idea of Pokémon playing Volleyball was to Amy, she had to focus and tend to the injured child in front of her. She runs to her side and looks at the wounded hand. “Does it hurt?” she asks as part of her checklist of questions to any injured person.

 

The girl shakes her head and withdraws her hand away from Amy’s. “Don’t mind me, save Nebby!” she says, her hand stretching out to the little ball of cloud only to draw back from pain.

 

“I’ll go get him.” Amy replies before running towards the bridge.

 

She was about halfway through the bridge when she stopped to keep herself from falling. She looks up to see Nebby now being pulled apart by the Spearows. Its head crying as his (… hands?) being pulled away from his head.

 

Nebby was now emanating a strange blue aura around itself. ‘This is bad,’ Amy thinks before bracing herself.

 

It was such a dumb idea, but she had to risk it nonetheless. She runs once more and used one of the Spearow watching at the foot of the bridge as a stepping stone and jumped towards Nebby.

 

She wraps her arms around Nebby’s head to force him down, using all her weight for gravity to do its job. She succeeded, but the Spearows became furious and started clawing and pecking Amy’s back.

 

She closes her eyes shut at the ongoing onslaught but holds Nebby tight, wondering why couldn’t she have stayed home and continued to play _Breath of the Wild_ instead.

 

Just then, Nebby started shaking violently and let out a blast of blue energy, zapping the wild Spearow and destroying the bridge that he and Amy were standing on.

 

The girl watches in horror as Nebby starts to fall into the ravine, until- “KAPUUU KEEEEKOOO!”

 

Her eyes went wide when she heard it and saw a giant ball of electricity fly down to where Amy and Nebby are and fly back up, dropping wounded brunette and Pokémon on soft ground.

 

Amy slowly opened her eyes to see a strange yellow mask floating in front of them. It opens to reveal a black figure with rainbow-colored eyes. Its eyes lock with Amy’s, though she’s still wincing at the pain of her injuries, she could see the fire in the Pokémon’s eyes. It’s the same fire she sees whenever her father is challenged to a battle.

 

Amy’s arms start to shake, she tries to point at the Pokémon, hoping it knows what she meant. The Pokémon nods before letting out a roar. “KOOOOOOOHHHH!!!!” and setting off into the Alolan sky.

 

* * *

 

Amy sits up to look at her surroundings. Seeing the girl cradle the unconscious Pokémon in her arms. “Oh Nebby,” she sighs. “Did you try to use your powers again? I told you using them drains you up. The last time you used it you were out for a couple of days.”

 

Amy clears her throat before saying to the girl. “Do you need help with your hand?”

 

“No,” she says. “I have medical supplies in my bag, do you want me to patch you up before we go to a Pokémon Center?”

 

Amy blushes at the thought of another girl touching her bare skin. At this point, she would’ve declined and acted tough but the gashes the Spearows gave her were worse than expected. So, she nods and turns around to take her blouse off.

 

The girl took a few towels out of her bag and placed Nebby there, so that he could sleep comfortably there, before taking the bandages out along with a bottle of medicine.

 

She tips the bottle over, coating the cotton ball she has and begins to dab it on Amy’s wounds.

 

Amy’s breath hitches at the contact, and the girl lets out a small apology. “You know,” Amy says. “I never did catch your name there, missy?”

 

The girl tilts her head to the side. “Who, me?” she says confusedly.

 

“Yes, you!” Amy exclaims. “You don’t see any other pretty little girls here don’t cha?” Amy mentally groans at herself for throwing such a dumb line. ‘You just got injured Ames! There is a time and a place for stupid flirty lines like that! Now backtrack and take it ba- “

 

Amy was thrown out of her mental monologue when she heard the girl chuckle as she continued to dress her wounds. “No, I guess not?” she exhales. ‘It worked?’ Amy thinks to herself.

 

“I’m Lillie by the way,” she says after a hard press on a deep wound on Amy’s lower back. “Nice to meet you…?”

 

“Amy,” Amy says after wincing at Lillie’s hard press. “Amy Ketchum! Nice to meet you too, Lillie.”

 

Lillie’s eyes went wide when she heard Amy say her name. “Huh!?” she exclaims. “As in Amaterasu ‘Amy’ Ketchum! Daughter of the Hero of Kalos!?”

 

“The one and only,” Amy says after a short chuckle. “Didn’t know that my father’s exploits are still known to this day, and to a region as far as Alola no less?”

 

“Yes, your father is a celebrity here in Alola,” Lillie says proudly. “His notoriety ranks on par, if not higher than the regional champions!?”.

 

Amy scrunches her face at the thought. ‘Regional champions…’ she balls her left hand to a fist upon hearing those words echo throughout her head. “Anyways,” she says abruptly. “I’m looking for the Island Kahuna, may you perhaps be said Kahuna?” she asks Lillie, not turning her head out of embarrassment of her line delivery.

 

“Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!” Lillie says in a panic, arms flailing about. “I’m not Kahuna Hala! You’re looking for a big elderly man in a yellow robe! He was here, but went down at Hau’oli city for a stroll.”

 

Amy chuckles at Lillie’s embarrassed state. ‘Oh, aren’t you adorable.’ she thinks before saying “It’s alright. I only said it because Professor Kukui gave me a lousy hint as to what the Kahuna looked like.”

 

“You’re an acquaintance of Professor Kukui!?” Lillie says in alarm.

 

“Well, it’s more of my mother than m- “Amy was about to reply when Lillie cut her off. “-And you went and risked your life for my sake and Nebby’s!? Oh, I don’t know what to do? What should I do!? I mean, I am the Professor’s assistant, so I should’ve been able to handle the situation on my own. But I am afraid to touch Pokémon, I like to watch them in the distance and---”

 

It was at that point that Amy shakes her head in defeat, turns around to shake Lillie out of her stupor. “Lillie!? Lillie, look at me!” she commands.

 

Lillie did as she was told. Their eyes locked, sky blue meets crystal green. “It’s okay,” Amy says, rubbing soothing circles on Lillie’s shoulders. “I would’ve done what any sane person would do. There’s no point in worrying about it now. Hakuna Matata, Lillie.”

 

Lillie tilts her head in confusion. “What’s that?” she asked.

 

“It means no worries!” Amy exclaimed. “It’s a problem-free philosophy. Hakuna Matata!” she says with a huge grin, arms spreading wider than she ever dared to do.

 

Lillie nodded before looking down at Amy’s chest. “I guess I should start putting the bandage now, huh?” she says. Amy’s cheeks flushed a deep red before turning around and giving a nervous laugh. “Hehe, yeah! I guess you should. The sooner I get my Pokémon, the sooner I could get back with _Breath of the Wild_.”

 

Lillie lets out a small laugh. “ _Breath of the Wild?_ Didn’t know people still play that year-old game?” she says rhetorically.

 

“Yeah,” Amy sighs. “I just got the game before I moved here from Kanto along with my Switch. To be honest, it’s a good investment. It’s portable and can be docked at home. A perfect game console for a Pokémon trainer.” She says with a cheerful tone.

 

“Oh, so you’re walking down your father’s footsteps I see? Well then,” Lillie says before finishing wrapping the bandage around Amy’s entire torso. She sees a shiny glimmering rock on her left, where Tapu Koko stood before leaving the two of them.

 

She clears her throat. “Your courage in saving another creature’s life speaks promise of a hero,” Lillie says in an elegant voice. Amy melted on hearing the girl say these words, it felt like velvety butter to her ears. “In the name of the goddess, I bestow upon you **this**!”

 

Amy turns to see what Lillie is holding up between her hands. It’s a strange rock with a shining crystal inside. Amy gives a small smile and bows her head as she receives Lillie’s gift. Lillie, in turn, tilts her head to one side and brandishes a smile of her own.

 

“May the goddess smile upon you!” she says exuberantly. Amy’s eyes take careful observation of Lillie, noting from her pleasant smile to her heart-shaped braids and her soft green eyes when they met Amy’s blue. “Oh Arceus, I’m fucked!” she screams in her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys!
> 
> Sorry for my abrupt year-long hiatus. Some things happened, school becoming a nightmare, depression kicking into overdrive (still feeling it...), and losing some important people in my life, let's just say 2017 wasn't my year for me.
> 
> Anyways, this story came as an abrupt idea and I plan on finishing it, unlike the Monster Hunter one which I'll label as discontinued. Enjoy!


	2. Her First Pokémon

Lillie, after placing Nebby in the bag carefully, had Amy slung one of her arms over her shoulder to help her walk back to meet up with Professor Kukui. They arrive near the ceremonial stage in Iki Town, but the professor wasn’t alone.

 

He was talking with a burly old man, wearing a yellow floral robe. The professor’s eyes catch the two girls walking down Mahalo Trail. He flashes a smile and a wave as he walks towards them. The old man follows behind.

 

“Hey,” Professor Kukui yells, shooting an apologetic look at Amy. “Sorry for making you go all the way up there. Turns out Kahuna Hala was down in Hau’oli City doing something.”

 

Hala nods in agreement. “I am the Kahuna of this island,” he says in a rough booming voice. “Whenever there is a problem on this island, it is my duty to resolve it.”

 

The Kahuna catches a glimpse of Amy’s bandage showing off above her blouse. “What happened to you, child?” he says, concern consuming his once intimidating tone in a heartbeat.

 

The sudden change in Hala’s tone caught Amy off guard. Luckily, Lillie vouched for her, retelling the events that transpired not too long ago. Detailing her fear of losing Nebby, Amy’s bravery, and Tapu Koko’s brief intervention.

 

Amy shows Professor Kukui the shiny stone that Lillie gave her. A small hint of pink flushed through her cheeks as she did so. Both the professor and the Kahuna wear shocked expressions as they saw the rock.

 

Kahuna Hala gives a knowing nod before saying, “Tapu Koko is a rather fickle creature, despite him being our guardian deity.” He takes the stone off Kukui’s hands and raises it to the blazing sun. “Perhaps you were meant to be here in Alola, if it deigned to give you this stone.” He says in a low voice.

 

Amy lowers her head to the side and says, “or maybe it just wants to battle me?” in a grumble. She shivers at the thought. Lillie catches wind of this and gives Amy a worried glance before Hala says “Kukui my boy, I think this is enough cause for a celebration, don’t you think?” to the still-shocked Professor.

 

The Pokémon Moves Professors nods ecstatically. “Yeah! I think this is more than enough reason for entrusting this brave young girl a Pokémon of her own!”

 

The Kahuna lets out a hearty laugh, bemused that he had forgotten all about it. “Ha-ha! Yes, I think we should give this child her very first Pokémon.”

 

Kahuna Hala walked towards the stage, holding three Pokéballs in one hand. He throws all three at the same time, and three different Pokémon came out: A round owl Pokémon with brown feathers and a green leaf bow tie, a black cat Pokémon with red stripes and a blue seal Pokémon with a pink button nose and a slight ruffle on the neck.

 

The Kahuna turns to Amy and instructs her to choose her desired Pokémon.

 

Amy looks at each Pokémon, picking between the Grass-Type Rowlet, the Fire-Type Litten, and the Water-Type Popplio. She takes careful note of each of their eyes; trying to see if she could connect with them on a deeper level.

 

She feels the naïve innocence of Popplio, the soothing calmness of Rowlet, and the eternal passion of Litten. She looks once more at Litten, trying to see beneath the Pokémon’s infernal blaze. She sees the same passion she saw Diantha’s Gardevoir has. That undying loyalty to their trainer, promising to be their knight and promise to protect them forever more.

 

She walks forward once more, hands reaching out like a mother picking up her child for the first time. She grabs Litten with both hands, raising him up and turning him against the setting Alolan sun. He cocks his head to the side, eyes locked with Amy’s, before reaching his paw out and puts it on Amy’s lips.

 

She feels the soft paws touch her lips likening it to the touch of linen silk.

 

He pulls it back, eyes softening, and lets out a happy “Mya!” as response. Amy belts out a jovial laugh, spinning Litten around, ignoring the pain on her back, happy that he’s willing to let her be his trainer. The rest of the group joins in the celebration.

 

“Only when you have both chosen each other can you call yourselves partners,” says Kahuna Hala. Amy nods frantically in agreement before Litten coughs out an ember hairball at Amy’s face. It lands on Amy’s nose, giving it a light singe, before rolling down to the ground.

 

Everyone went still for a second. Amy blinks a few times, staring at Litten blankly. She starts shaking and Lillie was about to rush to her side until Amy bursts out laughing. “This is great!” she exclaims. “Even this one likes to do it to me too!” she says before everyone joined on her cacophony of laughter.

 

Just then, a young green-haired boy joined the fray. “Oh crud, I’m late aren’t I,” he says in a tired voice. He catches Amy’s eyes and asks “Hey, wanna battle?” while running towards her.

 

Amy looks from side-to-side, hoping someone would bail her out of this. Kahuna Hala stepped in front of Amy. “Ahaha! Where’s the fire, boy?” he says to the youth. “And what kind of Pokémon battle would it be if you don’t give your name first, eh?”

 

The young boy scratches the back of his head and flashes a toothy grin. “Fair enough!” he exclaims. “I’m Hau, and I’m gonna beat my Tutu and become the next Kahuna!” Kahuna Hala gives a smirk at the boy’s declaration.

 

“Anyway,” Hau says. “Let’s have a Pokémon battle now! I couldn’t wait for you, so I went over to Iki Town and- “Hau was cut off by Amy, who saw no one bailing her out. “I would _love_ to have a battle with you, but I just got injured,” she says flatly. “So, if you don’t mind, I’d like to go home and rest.”

 

Hau’s face frowns and breathes out a heavy sigh. “Okay,” he says before perking up again. “I’ll battle you tomorrow instead!”

 

“Well, he’s determined…” she thinks to herself while looking at Hau’s massive grin.

 

Professor Kukui gives a small nod before saying. “I’ll have nurse Joy do a checkup on you once you reach home, yeah?!” he says in a charismatic tone before Hala speaks “and I’ll have to prepare the stage for tomorrow’s celebration.” He gives a look at both Amy and Hau. “How’s about you two have your battle there? As an offering to Tapu Koko?”

 

The boy nods in agreement while Amy lets out a shrug, careful not to show her dismay of having a Pokémon battle. 

 

* * *

 

 

Just as Amy leaves Iki Town, waving her goodbyes to the nice folks she just met while walking, Lillie catches up with her. “Amy wait,” she says, out of breath. Amy turns to the breathless girl.

 

Once Lillie regains her breath, she says “I just wanna say, thank you for saving Nebby’s life. And, once again, I’m sorry for getting you injured in the process.” Amy shakes her head and places a hand on her shoulder. “I told you, it’s okay Lillie. Don’t worry about it.”

 

“Perhaps we should cancel the battle tomorrow, or have someone else take your place?” she says in a low voice. Amy’s eyes perk up upon hearing Lillie’s words. ‘Hmmm…’ she thinks, ‘Maybe there is a way out for me after all.’

 

“Well…” Amy begins, “I mean I do need some time to heal after all. Those Spearow **really** did a number on me.” She says in an exaggerated fashion. “It would be great if I could have at least a couple days of bed rest.”

 

Lillie blinked a few times at Amy’s perfectly valid excuse. “Oh,” she says, looking relieved. “I guess I should tell Professor Kukui we should cancel the battle tomorrow since you aren’t feeling ready?”

 

Amy looks at Lillie, intrigued by her sudden relief. “Do you not like Pokémon battles, Lillie?” she says, eyebrow raised. Lillie shakes her head, “No, I do not. I hate seeing Pokémon get injured, that’s why I have a lot of medical supplies with me, for when someone needs it when their Pokémon get injured.”

 

Amy’s eyes lock at Lillie’s. Looking. Searching. Wondering how there could be another person like her. “ _But she isn’t like you_ ,” hissed a foul voice. “ _She didn’t hurt anyone to make her hate battles, she **chose** to, unlike **you** ~”_

 

Lillie then gives Amy a small smile. Hair flowing in the afternoon breeze. Eyes glistening at the orange daylight. Shimmering. Marvelous. “Perhaps I should tell the Professor to cancel the battle tomorrow?” she says exuberantly.

 

Amy ducks her head to the side, her thoughts pushed away by the blush creeping up her cheeks. “Y-yeah, perhaps you should!” she stammers a pitch higher than she expected it to be. Lillie lets out a chuckle before saying her goodbye. Leaving Amy to mull over her inner-turmoil.

 

* * *

 

After getting checked up by nurse Joy, and a brief session with _Breath of the Wild_ , Amy lies on her bed, staring at the dull blue ceiling. ‘Who knew I had to get stitches,’ she mused. ‘Thank Arceus Lillie was there before it got any worse.’

 

Her mind thinks back to the events of today, thinking of the wonderful young girl she just met. How her long hair flowed on the evanescent breeze. How the little heart-shapes braids frame her face. How her soft green eyes glistened on a fleeting afternoon.

 

She feels a warmth grow on her chest. Was she falling in love with this girl? She just met her and now she’s crushing **hard** on her.

 

‘ _You don’t deserve her,_ ’ the foul voice whispers. ‘ _You don’t deserve to be loved, not after what you did!_ ’ That last line drilled into Amy’s skull hard. Like she would die if she didn’t remember.

 

She gets up from her bed and removes her shirt. She looks herself in the mirror near the TV, seeing the thin red lines streaked along her stomach. She feels her stomach turn at the sight. “I’m pathetic,” she mutters to herself. ‘ _No~’_ the voice muses. ‘You deserve this, children need to be punished for their misdeeds, don’t you think?’

 

She goes to her dresser, opens the top drawer, and comb through her clothes until she reaches the bottom. She picks up a pocket knife. She got it as her tenth birthday present from her father, thinking she would need it whenever she starts her journey.

 

“Oh, the irony,” she muses. She pushes a button and the blade pops out. She sees herself on the shiny metal, the bags under her eyes and thinning neckline spoke volumes. There was an urge forming within her. An urge to punish. An urge to hurt. An urge to hate.

 

She points the blade on her stomach, just beneath the navel. She wants to do it, she **needs** to do it. However, she looks back to her mirror and turns to see her back. She sees the damage the Spearow did to her, how the scars crisscrossed against her back like it was some sort of network.

 

‘A network of pain,’ Amy thinks to herself.

 

She looks back to the knife, the blade now piercing through the skin. “Not tonight,” she whispers. “I think I’ve been punished enough,” she says after looking back at her battle scars one more time.

 

Amy folds the knife back and puts it back on her dresser. She walks to her nightstand, hovering over the plethora of frames. She picks up the pink frame and hugs it tightly like her life depended on it.

 

Tears stream down her cheeks, dropping on the face in the picture. “I’m sorry,” she says. “I’m so sorry.” She hugs the frames above her chest, hoping to never let it go. “I’m so sorry…”

 

* * *

 

 

Amy wakes up in the early morning. Beams of sunlight shine on her face. Wincing, she opens her eyes slowly, not remembering how she got to bed still clutching the frame with an iron grip.

 

She places it back on the nightstand and looks over the rest of the photos: there’s one of her at a Rhyhorn ranch, winning some sort of race, another one has her smiling brightly at the camera, holding the Cascade Badge with one hand while the other is making a peace sign, _Amy’s 1 st gym _inscribed underneath the photo. Her eyes then land on the family photo, her father on the right with his signature cap, Kala on her left holding her shoulders and Amy dead centre.

 

Amy looks at the photo with solemn eyes. ‘We were all smiling back then,’ she thinks to herself. ‘Glad I managed to fake one out that time.’

 

Amy gets out of her inner monologue when she hears the door knock and Meowth struts in. Her eyes narrow at the unforgiven cat Pokémon.

 

“What do you want?” she spits venomously.

 

“Nya, nya Meowth!” he says to the annoyed trainer.

 

Amy sighs and deflates. “Alright, I’m coming out,” she says. She looks back at the photos, then to her docked Nintendo Switch. “Be back soon…” she mutters before heading out.

 

Amy opens her door and heads to the kitchen to see that Kala was up and talking to someone, Lillie. “Oh,” she says in a higher volume than she intended. Kala catches wind of it and turns to see her surprised daughter. Her eyes looking like a Deerling caught in headlights.

 

“Oh indeed,” Kala coos. “It looks like you caught a good night’s sleep? Didn’t play much tonight, huh?”

 

Amy shrugs at her mother’s words and turns her attention to Lillie, who is wearing the same outfit she had yesterday except looking newer. ‘Guess she has a few of the same thing lying around?’ she muses in thought.

 

Lillie sips her cup of tea and gives Amy a warm smile. “Hello Amy,” she says in a jovial mood. “You look lovely today?”

 

Amy flushes at the compliment, embarrassed at her dishevelled appearance, and thankful that she put her night-shirt back on. She also gives Lillie a warm smile in return. “What are you doing here Lillie?” she asks intrigued.

 

“Oh, Professor Kukui told me to get you,” says Lillie, lowering her head to hide her embarrassment. “He says that you should go to Iki Town as part of the celebration for Tapu Koko.”

 

Amy tilts her head back, closing her eyes in thought. Should she go and attend the ceremony or use the same excuse yesterday and play her games some more?

 

Kala knows that there’s a 25% chance that Amy will go and miss another day playing her game or stay and continue. But, after seeing her daughter’s expression towards Lillie, she presumes otherwise.

 

Amy lowers her head and opens her eyes. “After breakfast,” she says in a serious tone. Lillie could only nod in agreement before resuming to her tea.

 

Breakfast with Lillie was… interesting. She didn’t talk much and preferred to worry over Nebby, who was playing on the living room floor with Litten and Meowth. Kala grinned at the sight. “Your Litten is a cool and cute Pokémon, Amy!” she said with enthusiasm. Amy loved the smile Litten and Nebby had on their faces.

 

After breakfast, and Lillie trying to get Nebby in the bag, Amy set off to go to Iki Town, until… “Watch out!” yelled a local. “There’s a Tauros on the rampage!”

 

Amy looks to one side and saw the apparent dust cloud coming from the Pokémon Center nearby. She saw Kahuna Hala dashing off behind her, releasing his Hariyama to block the Tauros’ way. “Whoa there!” he exclaims. “Take it easy there, girl, what’s gotten into you?!”

 

The Tauros thrashed, angry at the blocking Hariyama. Its eyes lock at Amy, looking at her pleading freedom. Amy sees the dismayed Tauros and decides to help aid the situation.

 

Amy walks toward the commotion, hoping to be of some help. Lillie looks at her, concerned that Amy’s kindness is teetering on the edge of recklessness.

 

Hala looks behind himself and sees the approaching trainer. “Hello there, Amy!” he bellows. “I apologize for this commotion, but this Tauros is known for causing a ruckus every now and again.” He places a soothing hand on the tempered Pokémon after his thrashing lessened.

 

Amy nods at the island Kahuna. “I think he just wants a run,” she says with a flat expression. “Can I give him a ride to ease his nerves?”

 

The Kahuna gives the young trainer a concerned look. “This isn’t some toy,” he says, voice adamant. “You could get hurt.”

 

“My mom taught me how to ride Rhyhorn when I was very young, I think I can handle a Tauros just as easily.”

 

Hala keeps his concerned look at Amy but smiles a bit at her exuding confidence. Lillie, meanwhile, looks at Amy with a mortified expression. ‘Has she lost her mind!?’ she screams in her head. ‘She just got injured yesterday and is willing to ride a Pokémon, a Tauros no less! Wait…’

 

The gears in Lillie’s head started turning as soon as Amy was on Tauros’ back, giving him a light kick at his side to start trotting away. The crowd looks at the young trainer, amazed at her ability.

 

“Remember to be one with Rhyhorn!” says a voice in Amy’s head. She puts her head up and looks proud of her accomplishment with Tauros.

 

“Amy,” Lillie begins.

 

“Yes?”.

 

“Why are you willing to do this than battle Hau?”

 

Amy gulps and gives Tauros a hard kick, which she didn’t intend. ‘Oh shi- ‘Amy thinks before the Tauros started charging with reckless abandon. Amy holds onto Tauros’ mane with her dear life. She twists the mane to her right, forcing the Tauros to take a sharp turn down a pathway.

 

They jump off a ledge and arrive at a nearby beach. Amy doesn’t notice and begins to tug Tauros’ mane to the right once more, near some boulders. Amy catches sight of this, like a driver about to hit another car, and ducks her head as the Tauros rams his head at the boulders.

 

She hears the Tauros’ skull slam into the boulders. Crunching echo in her ears. Amy doesn’t open her eyes until, surprised, she hears the Tauros continuing its charge.

 

Amy looks up to see they were in a cave, hollow and only a narrow pathway ahead. They scour the pathway until Amy sees an opening, she signals Tauros to go there, hoping it would be the exit.

 

They reach the opening to see an open field. Tall grass fills the area, and sharp cliffs encasing it as if it were a giant crater.

 

Amy’s eyes wander in astonishment until it catches something. A black crystal that seems to be… hovering. She taps her foot at Tauros lightly, and Tauros walk, light on his feet.

 

Slowly, they got a better view of the crystal. It has long thin biceps and giant forearms with white crystals coming out of either end. Its giant claws seem to be holding a ball of… light? Amy isn’t sure, but the crystal seems to be absorbing it as it shrinks between its hands.

 

The crystal raises its head and turns, hesitant. Amy sees the ridges and spikes protruding on its head, and swallows when she sees the creature’s supposed eyes. It was nothing but fractals of smaller crystals. Each a different shade of yellow, pink, purple and red.

 

The creature, curious, raises its massive hand at the young trainer and begins charging up a ball of dark energy. Black electricity surges around the ball until it turns into a ball of white energy.

 

The creature fires it on the helpless trainer. Amy, stunned, does nothing but close her eyes and turn away at the oncoming attack.

 

Suddenly, a ball of blue energy intercepts the white ball, causing a chain reaction and explode. Amy opens her eyes once again to see that the creature disappeared and the Island Kahuna rush to her side with his Hariyama.

 

“My dear, are you alright?” Hala says, concern filling his voice. Amy nods and looks once more at where the creature stood. ‘What was that?’ she wonders.

 

Hala looks to where Amy was looking, also wondering what attacked her. “I can take Tauros away from you if you’d like,” he proposes, but Amy shakes her head.

 

“It’s alright,” she says. “I’d like to take him up to Iki Town with me since it seems he’s still a bit giddy~” she muses as she scratches Tauros’ chin, careful to not go near the horns. Tauros leans into the touch.

 

Hala gives a hearty laugh and a massive grin at Amy’s gumption. “Alright, let’s go!” he says before they set off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter guys! 
> 
> Hope you like it!


	3. In Tapu We Fight!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> I'm doing a double update today cause this chapter got split into two, the other half conflicted with the plot of this one.
> 
> Also, I would like to know what you guys think of this story so far. Constructive criticism is fine since I'm not that good of a writer to start with.
> 
> Anyways, here's chapter three enjoy!

Lillie paces back and forth near the shack at the front of Ten Carat Hill, where Amy crashes through with Tauros. Professor Kukui, for lack of a better term, sits on the steps, lax.

 

‘What should I do?’ she screams in her thoughts, nipping the nail on her thumb. ‘Should I go there and apologize? I mean, I have enough Repels to ward off most of the Pokémon in the area. and thankfully Nebby is asleep so that I don’t have to worry about him getting out of the bad. I didn’t know she would react that way! Why would she react that way? Hohhhh…’

 

Her mind races through different scenarios with her upcoming conversation with Amy, all of them bad, all of them end very bad.

 

She then remembers something, something of her childhood. There was an elder woman, with long blonde hair, reaching beyond her torso, and a man who rubs his hands together, like a mantis, and keeps it close to his chest.

 

They were talking, talking about a whole, a “Wormhole”. Lillie speaks up, “Mommy, what’s that?” The elder woman glared at her with venomous eyes. She walks towards the young girl and gives her a smack to the face. Lillie falls to the ground.

 

Tears stain her face as her mother continues her glare. “Children shouldn’t **speak** when they aren’t asked to **speak**!” she growls at her. Lillie could only bow her head in shame as tears start to stain the white floor.

 

Her thoughts are put aside when she sees a yellow figure come out the entryway. Kahuna Hala steps out of the cavern’s mouth with Amy and Tauros at his left, a bit disheveled.

 

Amy looks to meet Lillie’s eyes, but she averts her gaze. Lillie stares at the granular sands of the beach, a strange crab-like Pokémon scuttling away into the waves.

 

Amy feels her stomach sink as Lillie avoids her eyes. ‘ _Aw look, you made her worry_ ,’ the dark voice whispers. ‘ _Bet she doesn’t even want to look at you now? How do you plan to make up for that, Ames?_ ’

 

“I dunno…” Amy mutters.

 

They meet up with the Professor and Lillie and updates them with what happened at Ten Carat Hill. Amy recollects her encounter with the hovering crystal and how she caught a glimpse of the blue ball, before closing her eyes; how it seemed to emanate water as it moved along.

 

“Strange,” Professor Kukui quips as they walk to Iki Town. “I’m more than aware of the Pokémon here on Melemele Island, yet I haven’t encountered a crystal-like Pokémon?” He breathes out a hum and brings his hand closer to his chin, deep in thought.

 

Amy, meanwhile, continues to give Lillie quick glances as she maneuvers Tauros to their destination, unsure of what to say or what to do. Lillie keeps her head down throughout, only giving short answers when spoken to.

 

They arrive at Iki Town, a crowd was already forming near the center stage. Hau runs up to the group and his grandfather gives him a pat on the head.

 

“Ready for your battle my boy,” Hala says in his booming voice. Hau nods, excited, giving the group a wide grin.

 

“I can’t wait,” he says, eagerness flowing through his tone. “I’m gonna battle my Tutu and win!”

 

Amy quirks up a smile at the boy’s enthusiasm. ‘ _Does he know he’s gonna lose?_ ’ the dark voice coos.

 

Hala walks up to the stage and thanks to everyone for coming to the celebration. He tells them the reason they are celebrating, to celebrate the newcomer, Amy, who received a gift from Tapu Koko after saving another life. He tells them that they will do this battle as an offering to the battle-savvy guardian who he knows is watching in the distance.

 

Amy sees Lillie shudder at the inevitable battle, knowing that battles are a tradition here in Alola, and in the Pokémon world in general. She looks back to Hala who is clearing his throat.

 

“Now Hau and I will commence this battle no- “

 

“WAIT!” Amy yells.

 

Hala pauses and everyone’s eyes are on her. Anxiety bubble up in Amy’s chest, like a dam that’s about to burst. “I’d like to battle Hau, if I may?” she says in a softer tone. “I am the cause of this celebration anyway, so why not celebrate with a battle?”

 

Hau grins widely at the prospect while Kukui and Hala nod in agreement. Lillie stares at Amy with a shocked expression.

 

Amy’s darker half seems to have caught on her true intentions. ‘ _Hah! Look, she’s finally looking at you~_ ’ she coos to Amy. ‘ _Are you going to back out now or do it in the last-minute? I am intrigued._ ’

 

Amy ignores her dark half’s taunts and begins walking up the stage, panic, and anxiety now consuming her entire core. ‘You’re doing this for her, Ames,’ she thinks to herself. ‘You’re doing this for her, not for anyone else.’

 

Lillie is aghast at Amy. Unsure of what her intentions are. Her mind draws a blank, and her mouth opens as if to speak before closing it up and looking away at the fleeting trainer.

 

Hau gives Amy a toothy grin as she approaches the opposite end of the stage/arena. “Alright,” he says, hands behind his head. “We’re doing the battle that you owe me yesterday, are ya ready?”

 

Amy looks at Hau with a cold stare, he shivers at her expression, before shrugging. “As I’ll ever be,” she mutters.

 

Hala raises his right hand as the trainers ready their Pokéballs.

 

“Ready trainers?”

 

Hau and Amy nod.

 

“Let the battle commence!”

  

* * *

 

Amy and Hau release their Pokémon simultaneously. Popplio and Litten stand in front of their respective trainers.

 

Litten draws first blood. He rushes towards the seal Pokémon with drawn claws. He gets a good scratch at Popplio’s face, moving her head back in pain.

 

Popplio headbutts Litten in retaliation, forcing the nimble cat Pokémon a few steps back. A jet of water spews forth from her mouth, directing it to Litten.

 

Litten dodges the attack, the stream just grazing one of his legs. He runs around Popplio, waiting for an opening.

 

Popplio moves her aim as Litten runs along, dousing some of the audience that was closer to the stage. “Interesting tactic,” Professor Kukui muses. “Using Litten’s weakness against him, hmmm…”

 

Seeing no opening, Litten does a sharp turn, drawing closer to Popplio’s proximity. The jet of water now inches away from his body. Litten draws its feet together, arches his back up, and regurgitates a tiny ember from his mouth, aiming it at Popplio’s eyes.

 

The ember hits Popplio, closing his eyes shut and stopping her Water Gun.

 

Litten rushes at Popplio as she squeals in pain. He lunges forward, claws drawn, and deals a flurry of scratches at the pinned Pokémon.

 

Popplio wrestles to break free, only for her body to go numb as Litten draws one final scratch, sealing his victory.

 

* * *

 

A beam of red light flashes at Litten, a signal to return to his Pokéball. The crowd cheers at Amy’s victory, Hau goes to the unconscious Popplio, moving her head to his lap. Lillie makes her way to the stage hesitantly.

 

Professor Kukui walks up to Amy’s side, patting her back for her win. “Nice job there Amy,” he says with a charming smile. “I love the moves that you used, very offense-based, definitely Litten’s style.”

 

Lillie looks at him with a confused expression before turning her attention to Lillie, who is nursing Popplio with at Revive. Popplio slowly opens her eyes to look up at her trainer.

 

Hau gives her a wide smile, and a red beam flashes at his Pokéball, Popplio returns to it with no resistance.

 

Hau congratulates Amy for her victory, telling her that he had fun despite the loss. Amy could only nod, as Lillie avoids her gaze and walks down the stage… Not realizing Nebby left its bag and hops along behind her.

 

‘Should I tell her,’ she thinks before she shakes her head. ‘No, I think it’s probably best to leave her for now _._ ’

 

After a congratulatory speech from the Kahuna, and a roar from Tapu Koko as notice. Professor Kukui gives Amy her Rotom Dex. “It’s essentially a Pokédex, but more powerful since Rotom is here,” he explains. “You still have the local Alolan Pokédex, along with added features like a camera, yeah!”

 

“Can I add in features of my own?” Amy asks. “I’d like to add in something like the phone camera the Pokémon Center has, because I know mother will want a sitrep once I go beyond this island.”

 

Kukui gives it a thought, before nodding, giving her a link cable to help. “It’zzz a pleazzure to meet ya’, Roto,” the Rotom Dex says in a staticky voice. “I willll be here to help guide you along your journey, Roto. Pleaze treat me kindly, Roto,” he says with a twirl before situating himself at the side of Amy’s waist.

 

‘Just like a Sheikah Slate,’ Amy muses in thought.

 

Just before Amy leaves, Professor Kukui tells her to meet him at the Pokémon School. He reasons that the children might learn a thing or two from the daughter of a hero. She shudders at the title. “But I’m not…” she mutters before leaving the Professor and Kahuna to clean up.


	4. A Moment’s Rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second half of this week's chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy!.

 

Amy is in Hau’oli City, contemplating (sulking) after being persuaded (dragged) by Hau to join him on his “Malasada Conquest”, and well… to celebrate Amy’s victory over him.

 

‘To think he was only battle-hungry,’ Amy ponders after taking a bite out of her Spicy Malasada, the smooth texture of the Miltank milk complimenting the underlying sweetness of the Tamato Berry, negating its typical spiciness. ‘He’s also a glutton too,’ she continues, noticing Hau’s towering stack of Malasadas which goes above and beyond his head, effectively hiding his drooling mouth and the stars on his eyes just before he begins his gluttonous siege.

 

Amy would’ve loved to snicker at Hau’s ambitious conquest, but her mind is preoccupied with a certain little blonde girl.

 

Amy remembers just as she dropped Litten off at the Pokémon Center, for a precautionary checkup, that Lillie followed her along. However, throughout the entire trek to and after the Pokémon Center, she kept her head down, giving only nods and shakes if she asks her a question.

 

Did she feel guilty? Was she ashamed of herself for asking such a reasonable question? Amy didn’t know. Amy slumps her head down on the table, unsure of what to do or what to say to Lillie after the incident.

 

The young trainer closes her eyes to contemplate further.

 

“Trust your partner…”

 

Amy jolts up, eyes wide open. She realizes she’s not in the Malasada shop anymore. She may not even be in Alola anymore. She lies still on a concrete pavement, a bronze statue of a dog to her right with the name “Hachiko” inscribed below its feet.

 

In front of her is a gruff man with spiked black hair, wearing a white polo shirt and vest with sweatpants and sandals. A glaring contradiction of style if Amy ever saw one. He seems to be talking to a boy not much older than Amy, with spiked-back orange hair and purple headphones, jacket and shoes. The older man seems to be chastising the younger boy for something.

 

“OPEN UP to her,” the old man continues in a gruff tone. “You ignored the young lady, fell into a trap and very nearly snuffed her for good.”

 

Amy looks further to notice the mentioned lady. She’s also not much older than her and has long dark red hair wearing a short skirt, a crop top and a large brown cap with knee-length boots.

 

“In order to survive this world, you have to trust your partner. Be open with her, communicate. If you think you can survive this world alone, you’re in for some hard lessons. Now! Apologize to her,” the older gentleman commands.

 

The boy scoffs at the old man’s request before looking down, his bangs covering his eyes. “…Sorry,” he mutters.

 

The younger girl grabs the boy’s hand, squeezing it tight. “Neku,” she begins. “I f-… It’s alright. Forget about it. I’m over it. You didn’t mean to do it, right?” She looks at him with solemn red eyes, but the boy keeps his head down, not wanting to meet her eyes.

 

“Aren’t you far away from your comfort zone?” says a voice in a posh tone. Amy startles and searches for the source.

 

She hears someone whistle a sweet melody while she looks, finding that it came from behind. She sees a boy with platinum blonde hair and lavender eyes. She holds his gaze, trying to understand the feeling. The allure somehow inviting, warm yet devoid of familiarity.

 

Amy flickers, losing her connection.

 

* * *

 

 

When she opens her eyes, she meets the light-blue eyes of a boy with light-strawberry hair. Her eyes dart around her environment sees that she’s back in the Malasada shop. Hau is seemingly taking a nap in front of an empty plate, his conquest a success.

 

Amy looks over at the pink boy once more. “Excuse me?” she says.

 

The boy blinks at her, startled. “I was contemplating how you’re far away from home, from Kanto, dear,” he explains. “I would assume you would hate being in a more laidback region after living in a more competitive one.”

 

He offers his hand to her. “I’m Ilima by the way, **Captain** Ilima,” he introduces. Amy shakes his hand and replies “Amy Ketchum, pleasure,” in a casual tone.

 

“I hear you’re going to the Pokémon School later, is this a short recess for you?”

 

Amy shrugs. “In a manner of speaking.”

 

“Well, once you’re finished having a go with the student trainers there, come and see me at the marina to talk about my trial, the trial of Captain Ilima!”

 

Amy looks down at the table in front of her after giving a small nod to Ilima. Ilima sees the distraught in the young trainer’s eyes.

 

He takes the seat in front of her, hoping to meet her gaze. “Is something the matter?” he asks.

 

Amy averts Ilima’s sight, thinking he would get the message. A few minutes pass, uncomfortable silence fills the space between them.

 

Just as Ilima was about to leave, Amy opens her mouth. “I just...” she begins. Ilima looks down at her, Amy feels as though she might be judged from what she’s going to say next. “I just did something stupid, my…” Amy takes a moment to swallow. “ _friend_ saw it and I think she hates me now for doing it.” She spills out like throwing up a rainbow from her mouth.

 

Ilima sits back down with a curious look on his face. Amy raises her head. Their eyes meet- fading blue and sky blue. In another light, it would look green, Amy thinks to herself. However, Amy begins to fidget at Ilima’s stare, as if he is looking beyond her façade and sees the trouble within.

 

Ilima clears his throat and says, “I see, well have you talked to her about it? It appears you are basing these claims purely out of conjecture.”

 

The waitress walks in on the two trainers and brings down a cup of coffee to Ilima and picks Amy’s empty plate, Ilima gives her a wink just as she walks back to the counter.

 

He takes a sip of his coffee before speaking. “Whenever I have a tiff with my best friend, I always make sure that the message gets across, then we seek a compromise. People think that subtlety is key but, in my opinion, being open is more optimal,” he finishes, taking a nice whiff of his coffee.

 

Amy absorbs Ilima’s words. Maybe she should talk to her, maybe she doesn’t hate Amy for making her worry, maybe she also wants to talk to her about it. ‘ _That could be true_ ,’ the dark voice whispers, its voice reverberating around Amy’s skull like a pneumatic drill. ‘ _But it could simply be because she hates you for not trusting her with your secret, why bother talking about it when action speaks louder than words?_ ’

 

Amy bristles at the thought, almost gagging at the acknowledgment of those words. Ilima sees the trainer’s distress but assumes he’s done enough and leaves her be. “Don’t worry about it too much dear,” he says in a reassuring tone. “I’m sure you and your ‘friend’ can resolve this issue when you open up to each other.”

 

He gives her a wave just as he stands up and leaves. Amy waves back and thinks ‘I hope he paid for that drink,” to herself.

 

Amy grabs her Rotom Dex at her waist, it opens to a menu with the clock in big numbers at the center. She stands up, thinking its about time to leave, and slaps a drooling Hau in the back of the head just before going to school.

 

* * *

 

 

After battling (bullying…) the students at the Pokémon School, Amy takes a stroll in Hau’oli City. The cool evening breeze flow through the city. Amy’s eyes flutter at the passing wind like she was walking down an arctic ridge.

 

She was just about to enter the Pokémon Center when she sees Lillie standing near the City’s fence, gazing on the horizon, Nebby hopping merrily behind her.

 

Amy stops in her tracks, thinking if she should stay or she should go to her. ‘ _What else are you gonna do after this anyway?_ ’ the dark voice chimes in. Amy’s eye twitches at its sudden quip like it was a swig of low quality soda.

 

The young trainer decides the latter and walks towards the blonde. Noting how she shines under the pale moonlight. ‘Shining like a diamond,’ she thinks to herself.

 

Amy stands beside her, opting not to pull her out of her daydream. She looks to the horizon, waiting to see if Lillie would notice her… and also waiting to see if any Wailords show up near the island.

 

Amy bites her bottom lip after a minute of silence. She looks to Lillie’s direction, loving how the breeze makes her hair flow and pokes her shoulder. “Hey,” she says.

 

Lillie blinks, coming out of her stupor, and sees Amy on her left, her blue eyes glistening under the pale moonlight. “H-hello,” she stutters, blushing at the sight of Amy. She looks down to the grass, averting Amy’s gaze once more.

 

“Listen,” Amy begins. Lillie closes her eyes shut, thinking Amy would chastise her.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“I’m sorry!”

 

The two girls blink at their simultaneous apology. Amy chuckles at the thought while Lillie merely giggles. “I think you should go first,” Lillie says and Amy nods in agreement.

 

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry for making you worry. I acted without thinking, I just got injured and I went and rode a Tauros recklessly. I guess that’s something I share with my father.”

 

Amy looks down, embarrassed. ‘Can’t believe I said that out loud,’ she thinks before Lillie speaks up.

 

“Yes, I think that’s a perfect assumption,” she says. Amy stands back, aghast at the stab Lillie made to her. “But it’s not just that,” Lillie continues. “…When I was younger, my mother was nice to me. Always doting on me, praising me for what I accomplished, always embarrassing me whenever I make friends with someone new.”

 

Lillie sighs before continuing. “But, after a certain time, she… changed. Whenever I try to talk to her, she would often yell at me or hit me saying ‘children have no right to speak!’ or something along those lines, always telling me what to do.”

 

She and Amy look up, eyes meeting. Blue and green shimmering under the pale moonlight. “At first, I thought it was just stress from the job getting to her, but, as time went by, I knew it was something else…”

 

Lillie looks to Nebby, who is sniffing a stray daffodil in the grass. “I really wished that it wasn’t because of me, but seeing you lose control of Tauros because of what I said, I just…”

 

Amy sees tears roll down her face, a pang of guilt overflowing her. She quickly grabs Lillie from the side and pulls her in a warm hug.

 

Lillie couldn’t control it anymore, she turns to Amy, burying her head in the crook of her neck as tears begin to pour out of her eyes, staining Amy’s shirt. Amy rubs soothing circles on her back, soothing her distraught friend.

 

“Shhhh, it’s okay,” she says. “I don’t blame you for it, not at all. In fact, if there’s anyone to blame it should be me. All of this started because I couldn’t trust you with my secret. Why I don’t like Pokémon battles.”

 

“Why don’t you like Pokémon battles, Amy?” Lillie breathes out of Amy’s neck.

 

Amy looks to her sides, hoping no one would listen. She whispers her secret into Lillie’s ear. Lillie’s eyes open wide at the revelation as if it were something that, if revealed too early, would irk the audience out of knowing further.

 

The girls look each other in the eyes once more, Lillie’s shocked green to Amy’s glistened blue. A tear falls down Amy’s cheek, a smile cracks on her face, somehow happy for telling another person of her secret.

 

Lillie reaches up and wipes Amy’s tear away. She goes back to hug Amy, Amy melts at the touch. Lillie nuzzles on Amy’s neck, both breathing out a sigh, their eyes flutter to a close until…

 

Amy’s Rotom Dex starts vibrating against Amy’s pants. Amy and Lillie jump away from each other, both looking down to hide the blushes on their cheeks.

 

Amy takes her Dex out of her pants to see what was the notification. It was a message:

 

_ETA to Alola, ≈10 mins._

_Destination: Hau’oli Marina_

_Please pick me up, thx ~_ _☆_

 

Amy’s left eye twitches as it read the author of the text. “Can’t believe **he’s** coming here,” she mutters to herself.

 

Lillie tilts her head to the side, confused. “What was it?” she asks the disgruntled trainer.

 

Amy looks up at her, sheepish. “I’ve gotta go,” she explains. “An acquaintance of mine just texted me saying they need me to pick them up.”

 

“Oh,” Lillie says. She puts her head down, a little dejected at the sudden loss of ~~Amy~~ contact. Amy picks up on this and walks towards her. She leans down and places her lips on Lillie’s forehead.

 

Lillie gets startled at Amy’s action, surprised by the sudden show of affection. “Don’t worry,” she says. “I’ll be back before ya know it.”

 

Lillie beams up at Amy.

 

“Hakuna Matata,” she says.

 

Amy breathes out a laugh.

 

“Yeah, Hakuna Matata.”

 

Amy lets go of Lillie and gives her a wave just as she walks to the Marina. Lillie waves back and breathes out a heavy sigh, as though a heavy burden was expelled from her body.

 

Nebby hops to her side, Lillie looks down at him; He gives Lillie a sheepish smile, the meaning shown without being spoken.

 

Lillie bites her lower lip and swats one of Nebby’s cloud hands. “It’s not like that,” she says, but the blush on her cheeks speaks otherwise.


	5. Moonfall

Amy arrives at the Hau’oli Marina, the cool ocean air and the smell of seawater overwhelm her senses. She stops for a moment, closing her eyes to take in the feeling. Ilima stands near the end of the docks twirling a loose lock of pink hair.

 

He sees the idle trainer and walks up to her. “Greetings,” he says in a pleasant tone. “You sure took your time to get here. Were you enjoying the Alolan night as much as I?” The trial captain stares at the night sky longingly, as if contemplating the infinite choices over the cosmic emptiness.

 

Amy opens her eyes and looks at the oblivious captain, a tint of red forms on her cheeks. “Something to that effect,” she says in a hushed voice.

 

Before Ilima could speak any further, a loud voice roars throughout the Marina. “Hey yo! Waddup, it’s ya local skull boyz here! We here to steal some monz and don’t let up, we’re Team Skull boyz!”

 

Catching their attention, the two trainers see the source near the start of the Marina. Two rowdy boys, about 15 by Amy’s approximation, wearing skull-themed bandanas, neckerchiefs, tank tops, shorts, and sneakers; they also had matching blue hair.

 

The two boys walk up to the two trainers, making grand hand gestures while doing so. ‘Are they like inflatable tube men or something?’ Amy thinks to herself, quirking up her eyebrow at the amusing thought.

 

Amy turns to Ilima who breathes a heavy sigh at the sight and faces Amy.

 

“Don’t mind them, they’re just children wanting our attention,” Ilima explains. He gives a shrug before continuing. “Anyways, since you passed the school test with flying colors, I was thinking that you could be ready for **my** trial, the trail of Captain Ilima - “

 

Ilima gets interrupted by the blue-haired boy to the left stomping his feet. “Hey, hey, hey!” He yells. “Who you callin’ children, we here are Team Skull boyz and we ain’t letting some prissy capt’n dis the name our boss gave us, yeah!”

 

“Yeeeaaahhhh!” nods the blue-haired boy to the right. “Now, if you don’ mind, we’re here to nab your Pokémon so, give it!”

 

The young trial captain pinches the bridge of his nose, heaving a heavy sigh as he takes in the boys’ demands.

 

He looks at the rowdy boy to the left- light blue meeting diluted brown. “Really Linus?” he says in a defeated tone. “You’re here to ‘steal’ my Pokémon? And how would you go upon doing that? I’m a trial captain, Linus! I won’t go down easy!”

 

Amy is taken aback at Ilima's words, surprised at the fire brimming in his voice.

 

Ilima softens his eyes at ‘Linus’ as if he is someone dear to him. “Why won’t you come home, Linus?” he asks. “I miss you, I miss spending quality time with my little prince- “

 

Before Ilima could finish, Linus flails his arms about in disgust. “Bwaaaahaaaaahaaa,” he yells in a… defensive stance. His arms shielding his face, torso turned aside, and one leg raised, like a flamingo shielding itself from the volcanic heat.

 

“Who you callin’ Linus there ya fairy!?” he says, defensive. “My name is Team Skull Grunt! And I just said that no one be dissin the name our boss gave us!?”

 

The other boy just stands at the scene, shock at how his other boy is familiar with a captain, in more ways than one he supposes. Amy starts to see Linus’ face burning red, she forms a smirk in his embarrassment.

 

The other boy clears his throat. “Anyway,” he says. “If ya aren’t gonna give us your Pokémon willingly, then I s’pose this calls for a bat’l? How ‘bout it bro, you up for it?”

 

Linus puts his defensive stance down, arms laying languidly at his side while slouching. “Sure, why not,” he says. “But I call dibs on da capt’n we got some stuff ta work on!”

 

“Among other things,” Ilima quips, waggling his eyebrows at the flustered boy. Linus’ cheeks burn red once again at Ilima's suggestion.

 

Just as Amy was about to protest, a boat arrives near the docking bay, containing a certain lively passenger aboard.

 

* * *

 

“Mwahaha!” yells out a voice. “Doth one forgets it isn’t right to challenge a fair maiden to a fight?” Amy feels a chill run down her spine, she knows all too well that there’s only one person in the world who speaks that way. “And here I thought I was gonna have more time for myself,” she mutters in agonizing defeat.

 

Suddenly, someone jumps off the balcony of the oncoming boat. It’s a boy wearing a buccaneer’s uniform that hangs loosely around him. His maroon tri-cone hat masking his white butterfly mask underneath as he lands near the two trainers.

 

Amy and Ilima turn to look at the surprise third-party. The boy stands and casts his cape behind him. “And I not only see one but **two** fair maidens in front of me, have you no shame gentlemen!?” the voice says in a dramatic fashion.

 

“Um, I’m a boy,” Ilima quips. The young buccaneer locks eyes at Ilima and says, “a face that’s as pleasant as a bouquet of pink roses is a maiden to me, my dear robin,” deadpan. Ilima flashes the boy a coy smile and says, “careful, I’m already taken,” in a flirtatious manner.

 

The Skull Grunt called Linus stomps his feet in a tantrum, catching the buccaneer’s attention and away from Ilima. “Hey, hey, hey!” he yells face burning with fury. “This ain’t a fairy gatherin’ here! This here is a Pokémon muggin’!”

 

The other Team Skull Grunt chimes in. “Now,” he says in an exasperated tone. “If ya don’ mind, give us yer Pokémon or face the consequences!”

 

Ilima was about to say something in protest, but the buccaneer cuts him off. “If thou wisheth pain, then thou shall receive pain,” he says in a serious tone. The two grunts look at him in confusion until he brandishes his Pokéball and releases his dark-blue Frogadier.

 

* * *

 

The two startled grunts stand in shock and confusion as Frogadier forms two balls of water from his hands. Each pulsing shades of white as if it were a miniature torrent.

 

They focus up and throw out their Safari Balls, releasing two Zubats from their virtual cage. The Zubats let out a supersonic screech in Frogadier’s direction. Frogadier closes his eyes, anticipating the direction of the sonic wail, he dashes towards the two flying Pokémon.

 

The nimble Frog Pokemon ducks and arches his back, as if dodging the Zubats’ attack with grace and finesse. As soon as he finishes his dodge, Frogadier lunges forward, hitting the two Zubat with the maelstrom in his palms. The Zubats get sent flying pass their trainers and into a nearby fence.

 

The grunts look behind and wince, annoyed that they are getting owned by a young foreigner. The Frogadier turns to his side and does a pose, his hand covering his eyes as he stands straight, the other pointing to the night sky as if he were saying he is number one.

 

The boy points at the tousled grunts and lets out a loud, obnoxious laugh. “Ha,” he says, triumphant. “Take that you vexatious worms, doth thou wisheth to continue this paltry squabble and feel the wrath of the great Tsukuyomi!”

 

The two grunts form a stance, Linus thirsts for revenge; he was about to open his mouth until he feels his phone vibrating. He grabs it from his pocket and sees he got a message from his boss:

 

Get back to base.

We’ve been hired for a job and I need you two in Akala.

Understood?

 

Ya boi ☠️

 

Linus puts his phone back and breathes out a sigh. “You’re lucky our boss just called us for a job,” he says, a hint of arrogance in his voice. “If not, I woulda’ wiped the floor with you AND that prissy captain. C’mon grunt, le’s go!”

 

The other grunt nods and they both throw their Pokéballs out to summon their Drowzees. The Drowzees unleash a hypnotic wave, forcing Frogadier and the trainers to drop to the floor unconscious.

 

* * *

 

Amy opens her eyes and sees that she is once again whisked away from Alola and this time into a more familiar setting. The sun is setting, its light casting dark shadows over the mountain tops, the currents of the lake providing peaceful ambiance over the wonderful scene. She is sitting on top of an ancient machine.

 

Amy looks down and sees she is wearing some blue tunic and beige trousers, a loose lock of blonde hair catches her eye. “I was thinking…” says a voice, sweet as honey. Amy turns to see a female Zora, wearing fine jewellery and a blue sash. Her heart skips a beat, she knows who this person is and what is happening.

 

“This reminds me of the first time we met,” says Mipha, looking down at the glowing blue light, healing Amy’s (Link’s) injured arm.

 

Amy stops paying attention at this point as she knows what this scene is, and she forces herself not to cry another river at the memory.

 

She tries to look elsewhere, but nothing could distract her from the reticent beauty of the Zora Princess, how her amber eyes soften whenever they meet hers, how the sunset gives her white underbelly a nice orange glow, warm, inviting, like a mom’s embrace. Amy shrinks, somewhat regretting why she referenced her mom to a girl she is in love with.

 

“I hope you know…” Mipha says, bringing Amy out of her stupor as the Zora faces her. “That I will always protect you. And once this whole thing is over, maybe things could go back to how they used to when we were young.”

 

Mipha grips her hands tight, grimacing at the thought of Calamity Gannon… or other things. “You know… Perhaps we could spend some time together.”

 

Amy sheds a tear at the Zora’s confession, she sees Mipha tilt her head in concern. “Oh, Mipha,” she mutters in Link’s masculine voice. She cups Mipha’s cheek, loving how her smooth scales cool the warmth of her fingers. She leans in, closing her eyes hoping the princess knows what this means. She doesn’t realize that the Zora princess leans in as well, their breaths ghosting across their lips. “Link…” she whispers, her lips just a hair’s breath away from Amy’s (Link’s).

 

Amy’s heart pounds from her chest, excited to kiss the one she chose, not the one the game chose for her. Their lips touch, and it was electrifying. Amy’s mind melts as her lips graze Mipha’s own, though it was strange how furry her lips are, Amy pays no attention to it.

 

Amy pulls back and flutters her eyes open, it widens in shock as she realizes who or what she kissed in her dream-like state. It was a Meowth, to be precise, her mother’s _pet_ Meowth. Meowth gave her a toothy grin while a tint of red forms on his cheeks.

 

“NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!” Amy screams in horror, the staff in the Pokémon Center turn to see the stunned trainer, not realizing what had just happened.

 

Meowth wriggles out of Amy’s grip and hops back to where Kala is, chatting with the trainer Tsukuyomi. “Is everything all right?” asks an approaching Nurse Joy. Amy doesn’t answer, stunned as a rock for what she foolishly did and to whom.

 

“I believe she’s all right,” quips a voice. Amy blinks and sees Princess Mipha to her right, she shakes her head in disbelief seeing that it was Lillie, sitting near the side of her bed. The Nurse Joy nods and moves away as Lillie waves her off.

 

Lillie turns to Amy, her face exploding to red as she meets her eyes. “S-s-o,” she stammers. “W-were the p-princess’ lips j-just as g-g-good as you imagined?”

 

Amy couldn’t help but form a deep blush of her own, averting Lillie’s gaze. ‘Oh god, there was a witness!’ she screams in her head in anguish. ‘Why must there always be a witness, and it just had to be her!’

 

An awkward silence fills the space between them, each one a bigger flustering mess than the other. Thankfully, the whims of fate offer them some sort of providence when Kala walks in, Tsukuyomi limping behind her.

 

“Oh, my poor little girl,” she says in a thick caring tone, seeming fake to Amy. “Are you okay? What did those mean Team Skull thugs do to you?”

 

Amy shakes her head, she fills her mother in on what happened before she passed out and Kala fills her in on how she got here. Apparently, a Nurse Joy was on standby near the visitor’s center when they fell to the ground and have asked the locals to help escort them to the Pokémon Centre.

 

Tsukuyomi bows his head, “my deepest apologies, dear Kala,” he says ashamed. “If I had reacted sooner, I would’ve commanded Frogadier to use Protect when those grunts used Hypnosis. Oh, woe is me!?” he finishes with a dramatic flair in his voice.

 

“Oh, don’t blame yourself too much, Tsuki,” Kala says, placing her hand on the boy’s shoulder. “You couldn’t have known they would do that, so there’s no harm done.”

 

Tsukuyomi looks up at Kala and flashes a sheepish smile. “Merci beaucoup, madam! If only mama was here to witness my heroism,” Tsukuyomi puts his head down, breathing a sad sigh.

 

“Didn’t aunt Bonnie tell you not to do that anymore, Tsuki,” Amy says with a coy smile on her face. “Cause last time that happened, you destroyed half of Lumiose City and had aunt Diantha pay for the damages.”

 

Tsukuyomi’s left eye twitches at the memory, he forces a chagrined smile at Amy. “It wasn’t my fault the Snorlax woke up and cause a STREAM of Hyper Beams in-transit, jeez. Can’t we let bygones be bygones already!?” He throws his arms up in anguish, and Amy gives a small chuckle.

 

Lillie observes the two trainers, her heart warms at how these two are so close with one another, wishing it were the same with her own “family”. She opens her mouth to say something but was cut off by Kala. “Anyway, what brings you here to Alola, Tsuki? Did Diantha send you here for a vacation or a secret mission,” she says quirking one eyebrow up at the suggestion.

 

Tsukuyomi shakes his head. “Sadly no, no secret missions for moi. Mama sent me here for vacation. But,” he looks to Amy, vivid red eyes locking at cold blue. “I can at least catch up with my old partner in crime. Maybe we can even resurrect Team Celestia again, you know, like old time’s eh?” the young trainer nudges Amy’s side.

 

Amy flicks Tsuki’s elbow off. “You know, I can’t Tsuki. I don’t do battles anymore.”

 

Tsukuyomi looks at her aghast. “Then why are you doing the Alolan trials, mademoiselle? Doth thou encounter a battle to finish thy trial?” he says, slipping back to his dramatic voice.

 

Amy shivers at Tsukuyomi’s words. ‘He has a valid point,’ she thinks to herself. “Not quite,” chimes in a voice.

 

The two trainers turn to Lillie, catching their attention. “On most occasions yes, the trainer does need to battle the totem Pokémon to complete a trial, but it does differ on how the trial captain would set the trial. Each island trial contains two Totem Pokémon, one occupying the totem pedestal according to the time of day.”

 

Lillie looks at the overhead clock above the nurse’s station. “9:05 PM,” she mutters. “So, at this time, the Raticate will be the acting Totem Pokémon at this time. I would assume captain Ilima would set the trial along the lines of ‘offering the Raticate food and get the Z-Crystal’ meaning one could be bull-headed and battle the Raticate head-on, or one could be more cunning and sneak the Z-Crystal out.”

 

Amy looks to the white bracelet in her arm. She remembers Professor Kukui calling it a Z-Ring before giving it to her, saying that it was a container for Z-Crystals and those were used to unleash a super-powerful move in-battle.

 

‘ _Oh, won’t that be lovely,_ ’ whispers the dark side of Amy. ‘ _It’s like a portable weapon of mass destruction! Could you imagine, the number of children crying as you emerge victorious, the opportunity is too tantalizing to pass up~_ ’

 

Amy feels a chill run down her spine. She really hates how that dark side of her teases her on these ideas, but it would make her ‘punishments’ all the more satisfying. After all, why should she deserve happiness after ruining someone’s life, right?

 

Amy loses her train of thought when she feels Tsukuyomi place a hand on her shoulder. She looks at him, giving her a knowing look. She grimaces, almost regretting letting him in on her secret.

 

“Though yes,” Lillie continues. “Unfortunately, trainers will still have to battle the Kahuna to pass the grand trial and move on to the next island.” She looks to the two trainers, wondering what is their exact relationship, how the look on their faces speaks volumes about their mute dialogue.

 

She clears her throat, breaking them out of their silent conversation. “Anyways,” she says sheepishly. “The island trials themselves don’t require a battle unless the totem Pokémon decides so.”

 

Amy nods and looks at the time. Kala gives her a small smile, knowing that despite being young she can take care of herself now that she’s 11 years old. “Might as well do it now,” she shrugs. “The sooner it’s over, the better. Tsuki, you can stay in my room tonight, but DON’T you dare overwrite my saves ‘kay?”

 

Tsukuyomi gives Amy a sheepish smile. “I make no promises,” he says much to Amy’s chagrin. She looks to Lillie as she leaves her bed, who offers a tiny smile. She smiles back, “I’ll be back,” Amy says. “I promise.”

 

Lillie nods. “Hakuna Matata,” she says, receiving a snort from Tsukuyomi, and a laugh from a surprise Nebby, sprinkling Amy’s bed with pink stardust.

 

Lillie bites the innards of her cheek as she pouts at the mischievous Pokémon, shaking her head in annoyance.

 

Amy shakes her head in disbelief before heading off to Verdant Cavern, and face the trial of Captain Ilima.

 

* * *

 

On a certain motel room on the outskirts of Hau’oli City. A boy with blonde hair and green eyes lies on his bed, his eyes narrow, fierce with determination. He hears a chime from his phone. He grabs it from the nightstand and reads the message aloud.

 

“Capture the totem Pokémon … Need them for a job… Counting on ya Gladio, G,”

 

Gladion lets out a grunt and sits up. “Like when have I failed before,” he says in a smug tone. He pulls out a Pokéball from his belt, the contents obscured from the red tint.

 

“Null,” he says. “We have a job.”


	6. The Trial of Ilima

Amy arrives at a Pokémon Center near Verdant Cavern, the location of Captain Ilima’s trial. Her face exhausted for having to battle a few trainers along the way. A cold feeling runs down her spine at the thought.

 

In front of the Center’s doors is Hau, scratching the back of his head with a glum look on his face.

 

Amy walks up to him, finding the demeanor a nice change of pace. “What’cha thinkin’ ‘bout?” she asks, hoping the casual tone would lighten Hau’s mood.

 

Hau turns to Amy and blinks. “Oh,” he says, startled. “I was just thinking how bad my Pokémon are. Those trainers were pretty rough on the way, huh?”

 

Amy nods in agreement. Though, if she were honest, the trainers that she did manage to fight weren’t that hard.

 

She pushes the thought away and looks up at the night sky. Admiring the countless stars and endless possibilities.

 

“Wanna go in and have them checked up?” Amy asks.

 

Hau nods “Sure,” he says with a wide smile, slipping back to his cheery self.

 

The two trainers walk up the steps and enter the facility, the doors open as they near it.

 

Amy looks at the big screen centered above the Nurse Joy’s station.

 

She sees her father sitting in some sort of interview along with the Kanto Elite Four. Misty and Brock could be seen at the front seats, not surprising considering how long they’ve known each other.

 

Amy’s face drops as she sees how happy her father is despite their current situation. She bites her lower lip.

 

‘ _It’s because he never loved you,_ ’ whispers the dark voice. ‘ _You remind him too much of **her** , and what happened that day. Aren’t you glad you’re doing him a favor and getting out of his way?_’

 

Amy feels a stone sink in her chest, tears beginning to form as her thoughts race in her mind. Her breathing becomes quick, erratic. Her hand twitches to grab it, that special object in her bag, to release those sets of endorphins that prolong the sickness of her mind, sh-she needs...

 

Hau places a hand on Amy’s shoulder, taking her out of her mental persecution. “You ok?” he says, concern filling his voice.

 

Amy blinks the tears from her eyes and puts up a small smile. “Yeah,” she says, shaky. “Just a bit homesick, you know?”

 

Hau looks at the big screen. The screen changed to a news segment reported in Kalos. “UNKNOWN POKÉMON ATTACKS LUMIOSE CITY” he sees as the written headline. Apparently, there was a black crystal-like Pokémon that attacked Lumiose Tower not long ago. It was thwarted by the like of Mighty mask and a trainer clad in black.

 

Hau grimaces. He knows little about Amy personally but, from what his Tutu told him, she was born in Kalos but moved to Kanto not long after her father became regional champion.

 

He looks to Amy once more, understanding her need- her desire - to help despite her current state. He presses his lips into a line and gives Amy an understanding nod.

 

Amy lets out a small laugh, appreciating Hau’s sympathy despite not having exact context.

 

* * *

  

After a few hours of R&R, Amy sets out once again to Verdant Cavern, leaving Hau in the Pokémon Center, tuckered out for eating too much of the café’s sweets.

 

She arrives in Verdant Cavern, its narrow entrance present with luscious green, earning its name. Ilima stands near the Cavern’s signpost, a bit relieved that Amy arrived unscathed.

 

Beside him lies a basket of fruit; its colorful assortment too tantalizing for anyone to pass up. Amy makes an educated guess on what the trial is gonna be like.

 

“Amy, so glad you made it,” says Ilima with a hint of chagrin on his face. “You sure took your sweet time to get here. Were you flirting with a couple of fair maidens before coming here?”

 

Amy cringes at Ilima’s words. “Sadly, no,” she says, playing along. “My heart already belongs to someone so alas, no courting for moi.”

 

Ilima chuckles at Amy’s impersonation, amused at how accurate her impression is down to the dramatic voice. “Your friend is quite the charmer,” he says bemused. “… Tsukuyomi was it?”

 

“Myself and a few others call him Tsuki, and believe me, he may act like a wannabe superhero all the time, but when it’s just one-to-one he’s a flustered mess.”

 

“Color me intrigued, but perhaps another time. For now, we have far more pressing matters to discuss.” Ilima points to the basket of fruit, Amy nods in acknowledgment.

 

“Your trial… is to take that basket of fruit inside the Cave and offer it to the Totem Pokémon.”

 

Amy breathes a relieved sigh, no fighting for this trial at least. “But be careful,” Ilima continues. “the Totem Pokémon’s allies run around the cave at night. They may follow his orders, but when it comes to food… It’s a free-for-all.”

 

Ilima quivers at the thought. He must have experienced it firsthand considering he’s Trial Captain and all. “Once you do that, get the stone from the Pedestal and the trial is complete. Now then, any questions?”

 

Amy shakes her head, a battleplan already planned in her head. Ilima smiles at the trainer’s quick-wittedness, though he can’t seem to shake off a terrible feeling emanating throughout the vicinity. Perhaps something bad is about to happen.

 

* * *

 

Gladion crouches beneath the tall foliage, observing the trainers’ conversation. His eyes lock at the young brunette: amazed at how her dark hair flow straight down to her shoulders, how her sky-blue eyes give out a mask of positivity contrasted by the bags under her eyes.

 

“Maybe she’s this _girl_ Lillie’s been talking to me about,” Gladion mutters to himself. A tad embarrassed on admitting having casual conversations with his sister.

 

His thoughts were put aside when Amy throws out her Pokéball and calls out Litten before carrying the fruit basket and entering the cavern, giving Ilima a fake smile as she vanishes into the dark.

 

Now’s his chance. Like a predator, skulking his prey Gladion crawls further into the tall grass before emerging near the recent fence. He gets stopped by a trial ambassador, telling him a trial’s in progress and no one should interfere.

 

Gladion reaches into his pocket and pulls out a bottle. He sprays the content in the ambassador’s face, the ambassador falls unconscious after a few moments.

 

* * *

 

Ilima twirls a loose lock of hair while looking at the lush entrance, still anxious by this bad feeling he has.

 

He hears someone approaching, the Trial Captain looks over his shoulder to see a blonde trainer clad in black and red.

 

“I’m sorry, but you might have to wait your turn,” Ilima says in a nonchalant manner. “Someone’s already doing their trial right now. Any trespassers will be asked to leave, and the trial postpones.”

 

Gladion narrows his eyes at Ilima’s condescension. “Don’t worry, I’m not here for a trial Illy, I’m here for something else.”

 

Ilima’s eyes open wide upon hearing that nickname. He hasn’t heard anyone use that nickname since Noa’s, the only ones that know it are Linus, Linus’ sister and--

 

“Gladi- “Ilima’s words get cut by a Pokémon in a bronze helmet.

 

* * *

 

Amy sees the fork in the Cavern’s road, each twist and turn creating unique pathways, all having the same inevitable end. She also sees the numerous Pokémon burrows coming from the cavern’s walls, hollowed out trees and so on.

 

Litten’s body shakes in glee, excited to have his very first trial together with his liege.

 

Amy sees something coming from one of the burrows in front of her, a pair of small beady eyes glowing within the stygian hollow. A drop of sweat trickles down her forehead.

 

‘This is it,’ she thinks to herself.

 

Carefully, she steps near the cavern’s walls, hugging it almost. Litten follows along behind her, mimicking his master’s actions.

 

The beads of light track the trainer’s slow movements, like camera’s in the night. Not long after more beads begin to appear at other burrows, all having the same unnerving presence that the first one presents.

 

Amy feels the sweat clamming up her hands, loosening her iron grip on the payload. “No. Sudden. Movements,” she mutters to herself, just loud enough for Litten to understand the command.

 

Her body flinches as she hears the tiniest squeaks and chatter emerging from the burrows. All teasing, all-knowing, all… hungry.

 

She looks ahead and sees the exit not far from her location. Just a little more and she could dash her way there she supposes.

 

But, however, she didn’t notice the small pair of hands coming off a burrow near her path. She walks towards it and the hands grab one of her legs, catching Amy off-guard.

 

Amy screams as she falls to the ground, scattering some of the contents of her basket. The hands let go of her, scuttling back into the vast emptiness.

 

Litten arches his back as he hears scuttling and chittering reverberate within Verdant Cavern. Amy struggles to get to her feet, hoping to get as much of the fruit back before the voracious storm.

 

She hears it thrum in her ears, shaking her to her core- down to her very bones. The endless chatter, a near-deafening cacophony of need, of want, of one singular desire.

_Food…_

_FOOD…_

_FOOD!_

 

There was only a banana left hanging when piles of Alolan Rattata spew forth from the open mounds. Huge, ravenous eyes gunning for the startled trainer. Litten coughs up tiny embers on growing vegetation, hoping the burning foliage would buy them enough time to escape.

 

Amy is stunned as a rock, closing her eyes as she hears the Rattata’s chatter, loud and unabated. All hungry, all yearning for the thing she carries on her chest.

 

Litten grabs his master by the pant leg and drags her to the exit, the white light brimming with hope.

 

‘ _Open your eyes…_ ’ says a voice, soft and kind. Not like the one she’s used to hearing.

 

She does what she was told and sees the burning chaos, the Rattata’s stand in front of the flames, angered and unhinged. Their piercing red eyes bleed through the flames and float towards the young trainer, haunting her to the crux of her soul.

 

Amy pauses a few moments too long, one of the Rattata lunges towards her, bypassing the fire. He gives Amy a Bite to the arm thinking it would force her to let go of the basket.

 

Unfortunately, Litten comes along and bites the Rattata with Fire Fang. The Rattata writhes in agony as his innards get engorged by Litten’s flames and fangs.

 

The Rattata drops his grip from Amy and she trudges towards the exit. Litten follows suit after shaking the Rattata a few times and throwing him to the flames. Their screams haunt them as they reach the totem pedestal.

 

* * *

 

Amy places the basket down and sits on a nearby rock, she takes a moment to breathe and looks over her wound. Her face grimace at the obnoxious bite mark, puddles of blood rising from Rattata’s puncture. “Lillie’s gonna kill me for this,” she mutters to herself.

 

Litten walks up to her, concern consuming his face for his master. Amy looks at the distraught Pokémon, her face falls thinking that Litten is blaming himself for not saving her from that attack.

 

“Hey, don’t worry, Litten,” Amy reassures, patting his head with her uninjured arm. “It’s my fault I got like this, you did exactly what we planned should that contingency happen.” Amy gives Litten small genuine smile, like the one that has butterflies fluttering in your stomach.

 

Litten croons at his trainer’s reassurance. Thinking its moments like these that make his choice of master all the better, a bittersweet experience as one might call it.

 

Amy tears off a piece of cloth from her bag and wraps it around her injured, thankful that it was her non-dominant one. ‘The perks of being a lefty,’ she muses to herself. She then walks up to the pedestal, basket in hand, and places it in front.

 

She waits for some event to trigger.

 

* * *

 

_One hour later…_

 

Amy opens her Pokedex and looks at its clock. “Almost midnight and still nothing,” she mutters to herself. Litten seems to be running on fumes at this moment but is putting up a front for his trainer.

 

Amy, meanwhile, remains unfazed with having to stay past bedtime. All those sleepless nights finishing levels and beating bosses on the various games she’s played over the years has built up her resilience quite well.

 

Suddenly, the ground starts shaking. Amy grabs Litten and hides at the rock she sat not long ago.

 

The clearing is empty, the innocent basket of fruit sits before the totem pedestal, waiting to be devoured. A white glow emanates from the pedestal, revealing the white Z-Crystal of Ilima’s trial.

 

However, Amy wasn’t alone. She looks at the cliffs, presuming a shadowy figure passed by. She hears rubble falling down her left, just inches from her location. The young trainer quakes in anticipation of the supposed Totem Raticate.

 

She hears something, a whisper perhaps, coming from her right. She looks up to the cliffside once more and sees a shadow jump up and crashes down the clearing. Dust and rubble obscure Amy’s vision.

 

Standing at the open clearing is not the Alolan Raticate Amy was hoping to encounter, but its daytime counterpart, Gumshoos. It stands straight at the center of the clearing, arms behind his back, sharp teeth displayed and forming a grimace on his face, eyes squinting as if in constant annoyance.

 

It scans the area, checking if the trial taker is anywhere to be seen. Its eyes lock with a certain pair of blues for a moment.

 

Amy ducks her head immediately after locking eyes with Gumshoos. Her body quivers in fear, adrenaline pumping through her veins. Her mind races back to a certain memory, repressed for good reason.

 

She hears it, the piano’s tune rattling to life at a frantic pace. “Oh god,” she whispers to herself. Litten was about to open its mouth before Amy puts her hand on it, signaling him to quiet.

 

She hears it, the piano breathing a manic tune, beeping noises encapsulating her surroundings. She looks up at the night sky. The blue calmness replaced with angered red. Clouds fly by her eyes like water rapids from an oncoming storm.

 

She hears it, the _Guardian_ breathing down her head, taking a good long whiff of her fear. Beads of sweat pour down Amy’s forehead like a waterfall. She swallows a heavy lump from her throat.

 

Beep, beep, beep…

 

Beepbeep, beepbeep, beep…

 

Beepbeepbeepbeepbeep…

 

PING!

 

Amy’s eyes shoot wide open and looks around frantically, hoping to find something to distract the Pokémon’s attention. She looks down to Litten, awaiting his master’s orders.

 

Litten gives Amy an understanding look, his amber eyes glow a courageous glow, something Amy appreciates from her loyal knight.

 

Amy mouths out an order to Litten, for speaking would further alert the Gumshoos to their location. “ _Ember and run around him, dodge but don’t hit him, wait until I get the crystal._ ”

 

Litten and Amy give each other an affirmative nod. Amy lets Litten go and he scampers towards the clearing while she takes off her shoes in the meantime.

 

Litten throws up a small ember near the basket of fruit, Gumshoos looks at the fire not noticing Litten getting close and giving a small scratch down his leg.

 

Gumshoos looks down in anger and lets out a mighty roar before chasing the intruding Litten.

 

Litten leads Gumshoos to a pile of boulders away from Amy, hoping it would be far enough to not notice his trainer.

 

Amy sneaks along the piles of rock barefoot, leaving most of her stuff to decrease the noises she makes. She looks up and sees Litten standing at a set of boulders, jumping away as Gumshoos body slam the boulders to oblivion. She sees the Gumshoos emit a yellowish glow. Perhaps it is the reason why they are called totem Pokémon, but Amy has no time to think about that.

 

Amy is now near the totem pedestal, Litten continues his distraction on Gumshoos, leading him up an area with a strange yellow Pokéball in it.

 

Heart thumping, adrenaline pumping. Amy breaks her stealthy ruse. ‘Here goes nothing,’ she thinks before climbing out of her rocky hideaway and sprints to the totem pedestal.

 

She puts her hand on the opening, trying to take the white Z-Crystal out. It offers resistance and Amy is having none of it.

 

She puts her foot on the pedestal as she struggles to get the Z-Crystal, Litten sees his distraught master and pauses for a few moments. Gumshoos breaks the final set of boulders and looks at what Litten’s seeing.

 

Gumshoos unleashes an enraged roar upon seeing the trial taker. Litten breaks out of his trance and nabs the yellow Pokéball with his jaw and throws it at Gumshoos. Gumshoos gets furious at the annoying cat Pokémon and performs a Take Down on him. Litten dodges the attack, causing Gumshoos to crash straight into a wall.

 

Pieces of the cave fall on the bedraggled Gumshoos giving enough of a quake for Amy to get the Z-Crystal out. Litten sees Amy show the Z-Crystal shine against the pale moonlight and grabs the yellow Pokéball and goes back to his trainer.

 

Amy grabs all her stuff before sprinting out of the cavern with Litten in tow.

 

* * *

 

The piles of rock reverberate with renewed vigor, the cavern quakes in anticipation, Gumshoos bursts forth from his Rock Tomb and looks at the empty clearing and the retreating trainer. He crashes down at the basket of fruit and runs towards the trial taker.

 

 

Amy may be well-adapted in sleepless nights, but that doesn’t mean she is the most physically adept person in Alola. She wheezes out as soon as she enters the cavern, the Rattata seem to have gone back to their burrows.

 

The young trainer takes a few moments of rest until she hears a crash. Clouds of dust form from the clearing she just went to, groaning at the thought of what comes next.

 

* * *

 

She drags her feet along as soon as she sees a shadow burst from the dust cloud. Gumshoos catches up to Amy, grabbing her and pinning her against the wall. He looks around her body, thinking she still has the Z-Crystal.

 

Amy opens her hands showing that she doesn’t have it. Gumshoos looks confused, why won’t the trainer have the Z-Crystal, they’ll need it to pass the trial. Unless…

 

Gumshoos looks around, catching on the trainer’s ruse. His sights lock on the retreating Litten, the Z-Crystal tied to his back.

 

“I do have something for you though,” she says to the disgruntled Pokémon. Gumshoos looks at her with a confused expression before Amy places a banana atop his head.

 

Gumshoos drops Amy down and holds the banana in curiosity. Just then, thousands of beady little eyes shine on the burrows of the cavern. Amy runs to the exit as the Rattata burst from their holes and engorge on the distracted Gumshoos.

  

Amy gets to the exit by the skin of her teeth. Falling to the ground with a satisfied look on her face. “Made it…” she whispers to the ground before closing her eyes for a few moment’s rest.

 

* * *

 

Amy crawls back up after her momentary dirt nap, she sees Ilima crouched, tending to an injured Alolan Raticate. His clothes appear torn by something with razor-sharp claws.

 

Amy approaches the disheveled trial captain, placing her hand on his shoulder. Ilima shoots up, looking behind him eyes like a Deerling caught in headlights.

 

Amy takes a few steps back, muttering an apology to the surprised captain.

 

Ilima takes a heavy breath, feeling his chest rise and fall thanks to that small ounce of fear. “My apologies,” he says in a low voice. “There was a surprise guest that came to visit me and well…” He looks to the injured totem Raticate, breathing ragged, body scarred with scratches and numerous bruises, his face looking like a swollen Wiki Berry with broken front teeth.

 

“Who was this guest, my Captain?” Amy asks innocently.

 

Illima takes a moment to consider. He turns to Amy, giving her a pained smile. “Let’s just say, a _friend_.” Amy didn’t buy it, despite her being a loner most of the time, she knows friends don’t fight totem Pokémon just because. There must be something more to this.

 

Ilima looks down to Amy’s Litten, seeing the Z-Crystal shimmer in white light. “It seems you got the Z-Crystal out of the pedestal,” he looks at Amy from head-to-toe, noticing her toes curling under the cool soft grass of the evening and her injured arm. “Though it appears you didn’t battle Gumshoos, how did you manage that?”

 

Amy scratches the back of her head with her non-injured hand. “It’s kinda complicated, most of it was spur of the moment…”

 

‘ _Past trauma bubbling from the surface,’_ chimes in her dark voice.

 

“But I had some help distracting him while getting the crystal out,” she says, turning to Litten to give him a wink. Litten lowers his head embarrassed.

 

Ilima chuckles at the two’s bond, one of the benefits of being a trial captain is seeing people grow closer with their Pokémon. “That must mean congratulations are in order,” he says to the young brunette. “I hereby declare this trial to be complete. I am the only trial captain of this island, so next stop is the Grand Trial with the Island Kahuna!”

 

Amy quivers as she hears those words, but not out of excitement. ‘ _Yay! Finally, a battle worth crying over, ready to give yourself the punishment of a lifetime, Ames?_ ’ her dark voice sings with malicious glee. ‘Not until I get myself treated,’ Amy thinks in reply.

 

“I will send word that you finished the trial here my dear,” Ilima continues. “He shall be waiting for you in Iki Town where you’ll battle at the town center. In the meantime, get some rest and I will be sending this big guy over to the nearby Pokémon Center… I still can’t believe **he** has that kind of Pokémon,” he finishes in a whisper.

 

Amy gives Ilima a nod before recalling Litten back to his Pokéball. She holds the Z-Crystal above her head, letting bask in the light of the moon. It’s not surprising for her that something this small could contain such tremendous power, to her, it’s the Alolan equivalent of Mega Stones but more well-rounded.

 

She places the Z-Crystal in one of her pockets and puts her shoes back on before heading home and getting some much-deserved rest.

 

* * *

 

On the Hau’oli Outskirts…

 

A pair of binoculars observes captain Ilima tending to the damaged totem Raticate, the Pokémon Professor walking towards them.

 

“So, it seems the boy failed his mission,” says a low female voice. “The boss isn’t going to like this.”

 

“What did you expect Cassidy?” asks a gruff male voice rhetorically. “No one mentioned the island having a Greninja with a giant water shuriken on its back in the reports they gave us.”

 

Cassidy lowers her binoculars and looks beside her teal-colored partner. “What do you say, Butch, shall we strike while the iron’s hot?”

 

Butch gives Cassidy a cocky grin, forming his gloved hand into a fist, his Mega Ring shimmering with renewed purpose. “We, Team Rainbow Rocket, will give them a show to remember.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here's the sixth chapter!
> 
> Hope you guys like my spin on things despite being a bit run-of-the-mill and everything.
> 
> Sorry if it's a bit lengthy, I trimmed it as much as I could, but sometimes I get a bit... intense as one would put it.
> 
> Also, sidenote after finishing Breath of the Wild a few days ago my mind gets Vietnam flashbacks every time I hear fast paced piano music. Those Guardians are dicks...
> 
> Expect the next chapter next week, stay golden!


End file.
